


All I Know Are Sad Songs (But You Are Not One Of Them)

by Yulaty



Series: The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ผมอยากหนีไม่ ผมไม่แน่ใจแล้วผมลังเล ว่าแท้ที่จริงตัวผมนั้นอยากหนีหรืออยากกลับไป





	

เขาดูแลผมอย่างกับว่าผมเป็นคนในครอบครัว เวลาตื่นก่อนก็ค่อย ๆ ลุกออกไปอย่างเกรงใจ ผมพบว่าตวเองถูกคลุมด้วยผ้าห่มมาถึงคอทุกเช้า ห้องยังมืด ไม่เปิดไฟ ไม่เปิดม่าน เขาปล่อยให้ผมนอนต่อและทิ้งเรื่องพวกนั้นไว้ให้ผมทำ

 

ใคร ๆ ก็ว่าผมเป็นคนปากไม่ดี วอนหาเรื่องตลอดเวลา แต่เขาไม่เคย คงเพราะเราไม่ได้มีอะไรให้คุยกันมากขนาดนั้น ผมตั้งใจว่าจะปล่อยให้มันเป็นอย่างนี้ต่อไป แบบนี้น่ะดีแล้ว เร่งรัดไปก็รังแต่จะเสีย

 

ผมไม่อยากให้เขาเป็นอีกหนึ่งเรื่องที่ผมทำพลาด

 

.

 

“ไปชิคาโก้นะ” ผมบอกเขาอย่างนั้นในมื้อเย็นของเมื่อคืน เขาเลิกคิ้ว พยักหน้า ไม่ถามอย่างเคย ทานข้าวต่อ บ้วนปาก เข้านอนเป็นปกติ

 

ผมคิดเรื่องนี้มาสักพักแล้ว ตั้งแต่อยู่กับเขามาผมก็เริ่มนึกอยากจัดวางแผนการใช้ชีวิตขึ้นมาใหม่ เริ่มจากทำตามความฝัน ไปที่ไหนสักที่ เซ็นสัญญา ขายเพลง ไม่ถึงขนาดต้องติดชาร์ตโด่งดัง ขอแค่ไม่ถังแตกก็พอ

 

ผมเข้าห้องมาทีหลัง ดับโคมไฟ ค่อย ๆ ซุกตัวลงใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา เขาหลับไปแล้ว ผมคิดว่า ผมมองแผ่นหลังของเขา ขยับเข้าไปใกล้จนศีรษะแทบวางอยู่บนหมอนใบเดียวกัน แล้วก็หยุดลงแค่นั้น

 

ผมกำลังจะทำให้ตัวเองเจ็บ ผมรู้

 

แต่ผมจะอ้างว่าเพราะผมเจ็บ ผมถึงเลือกทำแบบนี้  
คืนนั้นผมซบหลังเขาแล้วนอนหลับไปโดยไม่มีความฝันใดมารบกวน

 

.

 

ชีวิตที่ชิคาโก้ลำบากนะ เทียบกับแคลิฟอร์เนีย ผมต้องหาที่พักชั่วคราวหนึ่งล่ะ ต้องทำนู่นนี่กินเองอีก เดินตระเวนออดิชั่นงานจนปวดขาปวดเท้าไปหมด อากาศก็เย็น ประเทศนี้จะหนาวอะไรนักหนาก็ไม่รู้ อยากจะย้ายไปอยู่แถบที่เส้นศูนย์สูตรลากผ่านเสียให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด ผมเบื่อหิมะและความยะเยือกที่บาดลึกเข้าไปถึงกระดูกนี่เต็มทน

 

ผมอยากหนี  
ไม่ ผมไม่แน่ใจแล้ว  
ผมลังเล ว่าแท้ที่จริงตัวผมนั้นอยากหนีหรืออยากกลับไป

 

.

 

การมาที่นี่เคยเป็นความฝันของเรา—เราที่หมายถึงผมกับไมค์—ไมค์ที่เป็นเพื่อนและคนที่ผมรัก เราเริ่มต้นลงมือทำตามความฝันให้เป็นจริงด้วยกันเมื่อนานมาแล้ว ไมค์ไม่เคยสนว่าใครจะดูถูกหรือมองยังไง และสุดท้ายผมก็เป็นอีกคนที่เขาไม่สนใจ ไม่มีคำอธิบายบอกว่าทำไมเขาถึงตัดสินใจจบชีวิตตัวเองลงง่าย ๆ ไม่มีสัญญาณเตือนก่อนอย่างที่ข้อมูลในเน็ตว่ามักจะมี เขาแค่ทิ้งผมไปเสียเฉย ๆ และผมไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยว่าไมค์ทำแบบนั้นด้วยเหตุผลอะไรหรือเพราะใคร

 

ผมนึกว่าการพาตัวเองมาที่นี่จะยิ่งทำให้ตัวเองอ่อนแอ บางทีผมอาจวิ่งออกไปให้รถชน บางทีผมอาจหาทำเลเหมาะ ๆ เพื่อกระโดดลงแม่น้ำแล้วบาดเจ็บจมน้ำตายไปก่อนที่ใครจะหาเจอเหมือนที่ไมค์ทำ แต่ไม่เลย ผมแทบไม่รู้สึกอะไรนอกจากความว่างเปล่า

 

ผมไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับที่นี่เลย  
ผมอยากกลับ

 

.

 

ผมแทบไม่ได้เขียนเพลงให้จบในระยะหลังมานี้ ไม่มีอารมณ์จะเขียน ไม่มีใจจะเขียน แห้งเหี่ยวเหมือนต้นไม้ขาดน้ำขาดแสงแดด ผมร้องเพลงที่เคยร้องไม่ได้ สิ่งที่พอจะช่วยต่ออายุอาชีพผมได้คือการคัฟเวอร์เพลงบ้างปรับเปลี่ยนทำนองใหม่บ้าง

 

ผมก้าวเดินไปไหนไกลกว่านี้ไม่ได้หรอก ตราบในที่ในมือถือของผมยังคงมีแต่เพลงของเรา เสียงของผม เสียงของเขา เสียงใส ๆ ของกีตาร์ เสียงหัวเราะเมื่อฝ่ายใดฝ่ายนึงเล่นพลาด เสียงโห่ดีใจเมิ่อเราอัดจบเพลงโดยไม่มีตรงไหนเพี้ยน

 

ผมคิดถึงไมค์  
แต่ครั้งนี้ความรู้สึกนั่นมันไม่ทำให้ผมเสียน้ำตาอย่างครั้งก่อน ๆ แล้ว

 

.

 

ผมอยากโทรหาเขา ผมมีเบอร์เขาแล้ว เราแลกเบอร์มือถือกันแล้วแต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะเซฟมันเก็บไว้อย่างที่ผมทำหรือเปล่า

 

ผมมองจอเครื่องมือสื่อสารของตัวเอง กดปิด  
ผมอยากเจอเขา

 

.

 

พีท(ชื่อที่ผมคิดมาเรียกเขาหลังจากวันนั้นที่เราแนะนำตัวอย่างไม่เป็นทางการแก่กันไป) งัวเงียตื่นมารับผมตอนเกือบเช้า ผมขอโทษขอโพยเขาเป็นชุดในใจ ทีแรกว่าจะหาที่นอนข้างนอกแต่นั่นก็ดูจะเป็นการใช้จ่ายสิ้นเปลืองโดยใช่เหตุ ที่นี่ผมมีที่ให้อยู่นี่นา จะพาตัวเองออกไปลำบากลำบนทำไมกัน

 

ผมพบว่า ตัวเองเริ่มเอาแต่ใจกับเขาขึ้นนิดนึงล่ะ

 

ไม่เจอกันสองสัปดาห์เขาก็ยังเหมือนเดิม ตัวสูงจนน่าเตะตัดขา ห้องยังคงเรียบร้อยเหมือนวันที่ผมจากไปไม่มีผิด บนโต๊ะทานอาหารมีกล่องคุกกี้เพิ่มมา สีผ้าม่านเปลี่ยนไป นอกเหนือจากนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรแล้ว

 

เขายืนมองผมถอดโค้ทแขวนตามด้วยเสื้อผ้าชิ้นอื่น ๆ ออกเกือบหมด เหลือไว้แค่บ็อกเซอร์กับเสื้อยืดสีขาวคอย้วย ๆ ที่เป็นชุดใส่นอนของผม ผมหันไปมองเขา เลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถามแต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร

 

“กลับมาแล้ว” กล้าพูดเลยนะว่าตอนอยู่กับพีทผมกลายเป็นคนพูดมากไปเลย เก้าสิบเจ็ดเปอร์เซ็นของบทสนทนาระหว่างเรา ผมเป็นคนเริ่ม

 

คนตัวโตตรงหน้าผมพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ ว่ารับรู้แล้วก่อนจะเดินไปทางห้องนอน ผมพุ่งไปกอดเขาด้วยความคิดอยากจะแกล้งให้ล้ม เหมือนมวยปล้ำหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น แต่ด้วยสรีระที่ดูยังไงอีกฝ่ายก็ได้เปรียบกว่า ทำให้สุดท้ายก็กลายเป็นผมที่ถูกเขาหิ้วขึ้นทุ่มลงบนเตียง

 

“วันไหนนายปลุกฉันตอนตีสามครึ่งอีกฉันเอานายตายแน่”

 

ประโยคนั้นทำผมหัวเราะจนแทบสำลักอากาศ

 

.

 

“ลิว” คำที่หลุดออกมาจากปากเขาทำให้ผมสะดุ้ง เกือบทำส้อมหลุดมือแน่ะ ผมเงยมองเขาทั้งยังเคี้ยวสปาเกตตี้เต็มปาก เห็นเขาชี้ ๆ ทางเหยือกน้ำที่อยู่ใกล้ผมมากกว่าแล้วก็เข้าใจทันทีว่าต้องการอะไร

 

ผมลอบถอนหายใจ หลบตาเขา ทำเป็นสนใจแต่จานอาหารทั้งที่ในห้วงความคิดมีแต่เรื่องของเขา เราไม่เคยถามชื่อจริง ๆ กันและไม่เคยปฏิเสธชื่อเล่นที่อีกฝ่ายใช้เรียก เป็นอย่างนั้นมาสักพักแล้ว และอาการบ้า ๆ นี่ก็เกิดขึ้นทุกครั้งเลย

 

แค่เรียกแบบนั้นก็ยังทำให้ใจกระตุก  
ถ้าเรียกชื่อจริง ๆ ขึ้นมา นาทีนั้นแม่งต้องมีคนหัวใจวายตายแน่ ๆ  
ผมเอง

 

.

 

 _All I know are sad songs_  
but you are not one of them.  
You’re something else.  
You’re something which make my heart melt.  
Oh baby, You’re the love song.

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyworks


End file.
